


Pure Justice

by Deiu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiu/pseuds/Deiu
Summary: *Spoilers for the ending for Persona 5*Ren Amamiya struck a deal with the God of Control. His only desire is to steal the hearts of the masses, no matter the cost. However, Sae with the help of Lavenza, will make things as they should have been.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Running Amok

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I bet there'll inevitably be some badly-written parts. Other than that, I hope that you enjoy!

“A pact between a false god and a human we placed our hopes on. Even we could not have predicted this.”

Ren walked the busy streets of Tokyo. He, as the Phantom Thief of Heart everyone is talking about, is causing rapid changes of heart to anyone who would have a distorted heart. He felt no shame in striking a deal with the God of Control. This was what the Phantom Thieves were about, stealing the hearts of the masses, and agreeing to the deal was the only logical step to continue on. He never wanted to stop. He adjusted his glasses, and began to chuckle to himself. He quickly regained his composure, and headed to LeBlanc.

“Ah, you’re back. I’ve prepared your curry beforehand,” Sojiro said with a smile, removing the cigarette from his mouth. “Go ahead.”

“...The Phantom Thief has done it once again. A hospital has laid off a doctor who confessed to have botched operations to get money from the patients…” The television was mostly white noise to Ren now. He knows that it’s filled with praise for the Phantom Thief; praise for him.

“Phantom Thief again. Heh, looks like they're doing good for our society...” Sojiro said, mostly to himself. He looked to Ren, who was seemingly undistracted, eating the curry. Sojiro smoked as he watched him finish it in record time. Ren took the now empty plate and washed it. He quietly headed for the attic, and began to sleep. He planned on changing more hearts the next morning.

  
  


~~~

Sae Nijima ate dinner quietly. She didn’t really like how the Phantom Thief was taking away all of the police’s cases. _At least let some of us police handle some cases_ , she thought as she finished up. After cleaning up, she pondered if she should pursue another career. The Phantom Thief was taking all the cases anyway. She looked into Makoto’s room.

“What?” Sae said aloud. She then quieted down. _Who’s Makoto?_ Sae couldn’t shake the feeling she was forgetting something. _God, I hope I’m not going crazy._ She felt tired, and so she decided it would be best to sleep on it. Perhaps she’d remember what she’d forgotten. Or that she would forget that she forgot something.

When Sae awoke, she saw a dark blue. The rattling of chains were the only sounds echoing through the cell door. Sae looked around, and she saw what would be a prison cell. She got up, and went to the cell door. A desk was present, but no one was sitting. The only other inhabitant was a small girl in a blue dress. Her long silver, almost vanilla hair adorned with a blue headband. Her golden eyes met Sae’s. She walked up to Sae’s cell and bowed.

“My name is Lavenza. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Velvet Room.” Lavenza’s voice quivered slightly when she said pleasure and Velvet Room.


	2. The Other Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae ponders Lavenza's words, and goes into the Metaverse, unwittingly.

“Why am I here?” Sae’s voice was firm, albeit by accident. Even so, Lavenza was unfazed.

“Only those that have signed a contract may enter. However, these are extraordinary circumstances. You are a trickster, and a wild card.” Lavenza attempted to explain. Sae was very confused at what she was saying. Lavenza saw her confused demeanor.

“You remembered someone by the name of Makoto, correct?” Sae nodded her head. “She is, or was, real. But now, she isn’t. She used to be your sister, before the Trickster…” Lavenza’s voice trailed off, her face stricken with grief. “In any case, I will explain my role and everything else you have questions about later. However, I shall leave you with these words. I hope you will understand when the time comes. Murakri, Juvenile Hall, Prison.” Sae opened her mouth to question her, but she heard bells, and she drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Sae woke up in the early morning. She contemplated what Lavenza said. Trickster? Wild Card? Hopefully, she’ll explain more. The final words she said were interesting to her. Murakri was the Probation Chief in Tokyo’s main Juvenile Detention Center. She thought about what Prison would have to do with it, because it’s not at all like a prison.

She began eating breakfast. The TV was talking about celebrity news, which Sae has warmed up to as white noise. A welcome break when most news during the day and evening was all about the Phantom Thief. As she was eating, she felt not very hungry after all, probably because of that dream, she concluded. She cleaned up, and headed out to work, grumbling about having to work during Christmas.

Sae stopped near Juvenile Hall, and recalled what Lavenza had told her. Her thought was interrupted when her phone vibrated. She saw an app that she couldn’t recall ever installing. Once again, she felt like she was forgetting something. When she opened the app, it became clear it was recording. She decided to say what Lavenza told her. As she stopped talking, she felt light-headed. She collapsed on the floor.

~~~

Sae opened her eyes. When she looked up, she didn't think she was in reality.

The Juvenile Hall became a large prison complex. Sae was a distance away from the hall, but she was faced with a chain-link fence gate. She looked around, and no one was walking in the normally busy streets.

A light from a nearby watchtower spotted Sae, and she flinched, covering her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to see 2 guards running towards her. Their faces were covered by a mask, the expression of pure hatred. She was knocked out by an elbow from a guard.

Sae woke up shortly after. She was bent over a guard's shoulder. She could scarcely resist with the extremely tight grip the arm carrying her had. Unexpectedly, Sae was thrown into a cell. She could barely get up before the cell door was closed and locked.

"Commander Murakri says trespassing intruders shall be imprisoned for life!" The deep, distorted voice booked into the cell, and the guards walked away. Sae tried to recover, but she was still hurting and couldn't get up. She felt movement on her back and she went backward, thinking it was a rat. However, it was no rat.

"Jeez, those idiots don't know the importance of maintaining my wonderful fur…"


	3. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae escapes the prison she accidentally made herself inmate, with help from an unexpected friend.

Sae could only stammer a “what is that” when she saw what she landed on. It was a cat-like being, but was significantly more humanoid. A belt was being worn around the waist, and a yellow scarf was also tied around its neck. Sae was slowly trying to process what happened, she barely even realized it talked. She felt like she needed to say something.

“I’m sorry for landing on you!”

“It’s not your fault, you know,” The cat-like being said back. Sae finally realized it was talking.

“You talked? What are you? Ugh, too much has happened recently…” Sae wanted to wake up from a dream, that she’d be in the real world, and have a normal day. However, the desire was in vain; she wasn’t dreaming.

“I’m a human, and my name is Morgana! At least, I thought I was human…” Morgana tried to be sure of himself, but the facade dropped. “Wait, you’re Sae the Prosecutor! How did you get here?!” Sae once again had the feeling of forgetfulness. She couldn’t question how Morgana knew Sae, but the reasons why were unknown to her. “Nevermind, we need to get out of here!”

Morgana jumped at the cell door and fiddled at the lock. Just as quickly as he jumped, the lock jingled at the floor and the cell door creaked open. Sae was already so confused she didn’t question Morgana’s ability to lockpick. Morgana began dashing out the cell. Sae found herself following him.

“Halt, inmates!” Sae tripped when she heard the distorted voice of a prison guard, and she shuffled backwards. Morgana, however, simply stopped to stand stalwart.

‘Hmph, figures we’d find some trouble here. Mercurius!” As Morgana yelled it, an eruption of blue flame came forth behind him. The flame began to take the shape of a humanoid. The flames began to fade as a figure emerged. The figure had blue clothing, shoes adorned with giant wings, and also had a long lance in it’s hand.

“Fool! You can’t stop our master!” The Guard began shaking, and melted into a black mass. From it rose another humanoid, in armor and wielding a sword.

“An Okuninushi, eh? Garu!” Morgana spoke, and the figure Morgana summoned focused and charged at the enemy. A green stream hit it, and the enemy got knocked to its knees. The figure disappeared and Morgana charged at the downed enemy. He began to attack with his Falchion, and the enemy fell, dissipating into nothingness.

“What was that?!” was the first thing Sae said when Morgana turned back to face her.

“That was a Persona. Nevermind that, what did I say about explaining everything later?” Morgana turned back around and began running again. Sae got back on her feet and followed again.

~~~

Morgana and Sae eventually found a way out, and entered a recreational yard.

“Never thought we’d get out of the- hurk!” Morgana got interrupted by him being grabbed by a Prison Guard.

“Hmph. Never thought an inmate could escape.” Another distorted voice said, but sounded distinct from the ones the guards would say. Sae noticed a figure walking towards them. A man with completely black clothing. It looked like a police officer’s attire, but with a variety of medals, and had a variety of weapons on his belt. A cape was worn as well. As he approached, Sae recognized the face as the face of Muraki, but with golden eyes. “Don’t you know? People here are here for good, for the benefit of mankind!”

“Mer- Merc-” Morgana was struggling to summon his Persona, to no avail as he was being squeezed by the guard.

“If you come with us peacefully, we’ll throw you back with only a minor beating, or perhaps even execute you painlessly if you’re lucky. If not, we’ll make sure you are in such suffering that you grovel for the sweet release of death…” Muraki offered.

Sae found a new feeling, one of rebellious intent.

“No. I won’t let you experience such joy, sadist. This is how you view this building, isn’t it? A prison, so you can have the experience of watching people suffer for your amusement?! I’ll deprive you of that enjoyment!”

“ _ I see you’ve learned your lesson. _ ” A voice beckoned from Sae’s mind. Her eyes flashed gold as her will became clear. A headache emerged as well, making her grasp her head as if it would fall apart. “ _ Would you rather let someone fulfill their own twisted wants, or will you carve your own path, to freedom? _ ” The pain became more intense. “ _ I assume you know your answer. I am thou… Thou art I… Put your justice above all else! _ ” A mask surrounded her eyes, made of what looked like rubber. “Of course. Armaiti!” Sae removed her mask, and felt a moment of the worst pain she’s felt, and she screamed. She remembered what she was forgetting. In the moment, she recalled her sister, the Phantom Thieves, everything that truly happened before now.

The pain subsided, and she was surrounded by blue flame. She felt no pain, but instead a feeling of great freedom and liberation. Behind her was a feminine humanoid, her Persona. Armaiti had a split in her head to reveal and eye. Her body was pink with dark brown detailing. 4 wings were on her legs, 2 on each leg. Sae looked at Muraki.

“You want to feel the pain of the other prisoners here? I’d be happy to oblige!” Sae said to Muraki, who grumbled.

“Guards! Kill her! Make her suffer!”

The 2 guards surrounding Muraki turned into a black mass, which turned into angels, with spears and shields, along with armor.

“What did I say? No such thing will happen. Armaiti, Eiha!” A dark energy emerged from the ground, and hit one of the angels. The angel landed on the ground, kneeling. Sae pointed at the other angel, and the same thing happened. She felt a shortsword in her hand, and she rushed to the angels. She slashed at the angels, eventually making them disappear. Sae looked around, but Muraki already fled.

“Woah, Sae has a Persona now!” Morgana whispered in awe.

“Ugh, now I’m more tired.” Sae muttered, Morgana rushing over.

“That’s only natural. Come on, we gotta go before more guards come!”

“Wait, my clothes!” Sae said in shock as she looked down. She had a cowl with a short cape on her back. She had a black heavy jacket, and a black skirt and leggings, with black shoes. Sae sighed. “Jeez, could this be more black?”

“We can discuss that later! We have to escape!” Sae found herself agreeing for now. They climbed the fence and entered back into the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering what the angels were when Sae awakened, they are Powers.
> 
> As for any questions you may have, don't worry! Sae does too, and Morgana will have answers.


	4. Nightly Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae returns home from the Palace, and makes Morgana answer some questions she had.

“Jeez… it’s already starting to get late…” Sae began complaining, but she then looked at Morgana.

“Morgana! You’re a cat now!” Sae began to yell in surprise, but got quiet when she saw the looks in the crowd.

“Hey! I’m NOT a cat! ...I suppose I can’t make you understand so soon. Let’s go to your home.” Sae couldn’t complain.

~~~

Morgana jumped out of Sae’s bag when they entered her house.

“This is leagues better than LeBlanc! Couldn’t beat the smell, but it’s not at all dusty!” Morgana excitedly began walking around, taking in the sights. Sae sighed, in a happy way. 

“I’m hungry. Ooh, can you get me some fatty tuna?” Morgana jumped on the dining table chair.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really tired.” Sae was interrupted by her phone ringing. She went to the storage room that she now knows was Makoto’s room.

“Why didn’t you come to work today?” A gravelly voice came from the phone. Sae recognized it as her boss.

“I got sick today, I must’ve forgotten to call.” Sae hoped her lie works.

“That’s pretty unlike you, Sae,” he sighed. “Very well, I will overlook this just once. If you get sick again, remember to call.” He hung up without even a goodbye. Sae let out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry about that. I do have sushi here, how is that?” Morgana nodded.

Sae and Morgana sat at the dining table, opposite each other.

“I believe you owe me some answers.” Sae stated.

“I’ve got them!” Morgana responded.

“First off, why aren't there any other phantom thieves other than Ren?”

“Well…” Morgana looked upwards, thinking. “You remember yesterday, when everything went weird?” Sae nodded. “Well, every phantom thief disappeared.”

“But shouldn’t you also have disappeared?”

“I…” Morgana looked disappointed. “I don’t know. When the Metaverse merged with the real world, I remembered who I really am. I’m not like the others, I suppose that’s what I can tell you,” he smirked as well as he could in his cat form. “I’m just that amazing!” Sae rolled her eyes.

“When I went to sleep last night, I had a dream of someone named Lavenza.” Morgana’s ears perked up and he looked up from the sushi. “She told me I was a wild card, and a trickster, and the words to go to the Metaverse.”

“Ren was a trickster and a wild card too. Maybe, the role came to you after that day? Also, her speeding the process is rather weird. Maybe she just wants to cheat the system.” Sae took a few bites before continuing.

“Why doesn’t anyone else remember all that?”

“The memories of the public appear to have just been overwritten,” Morgana looked dejected. “It looks like only Persona users can remember.” 

“I would ask about that too. Can you explain Personas?”

“That’s the personification of your rebellious will. With it, we can defeat shadows. That outfit in the Metaverse is also related, it’s your mental image of a rebel.”

“That explains the dumb, edgy outfit. Finally, you have been doing this since April, right? Your powers seemed to be equal to mine, why?”

“Again, I don’t know. It could be because of the effect of disappearing.” Sae became quiet as she and Morgana finished off their meal.

Morgana spoke as Sae was cleaning up the dishes. “I think tomorrow, we should find others closest to Ren, ask them about him. I know I shouldn’t say this, but…” Morgana hesitated. “We’ll probably have to force them to awaken their Persona.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Sae looked from the sink to Morgana. “That was extremely painful.”

“Yes, but we need manpower. Besides, we really don’t have a choice to fight back against Ren.” Sae wanted to complain, but couldn’t figure out how to.

Sae went to her bed, and began falling to sleep. She was extremely tired, and didn’t want to delay. She noticed Morgana jumping on her chest before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Moonlight (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae meets with Mishima, in hopes for help about getting information on the Phantom Thief.

Sae woke up, yet she still felt tired. The previous day took a lot out of her. She began to fumbling out of her bed, and Morgana’s eyes flicked open and jumped off her chest. Sae didn’t want to go to work, she wanted to know more about that other world. However, she couldn’t lie to get out of work. She began her morning routine. Before long, Sae was taking the train to work.

Sae looked at Juvenile Hall. She shook her head and went to her workplace. As she settled in for a case, she noticed her bag moving on it’s own. She unzipped her bag, and Morgana’s head went out of the bag.

“Morgana?!” Sae attempted to keep her voice down, but her surprise was too high. She looked out around to see if anyone noticed. 

“Tonight, I’m thinking we see Mishima.” The bag responded.

“That’s not the point! Why are you in there?!” Sae hushed her voice, but was yelling in her whisper.

“I always come to school with Ren, though.”

“Well, this isn’t school!” Morgana fell silent. Sae looked at her desk. She found an alcove just underneath it, and opened the bag. Morgana jumped inside it.

“Ahhh... more roomy than Ren’s desk.” Morgana began to relax.

Sae was leaving when Morgana’s head emerged from the bag.

“We should meet with Mishima.”

“Where would he be?” Sae asked.

“I think Akihabara. He usually goes there around this time.”

Sae nodded, and went to the subway station, and went to Akihabara.

~~~

Saw saw Mishima standing near an electronics store. She approached, attempting to look casual.

"You're Mishima, right?" Sae hoped she wasn't overbearing. Mishima jumped slightly at the mention of his name, and looked at Sae.

"W-what do you want with me?!" Mishima was fairly fearful, knowing he was looking at a prosecutor. "Di-did I break the law?"

Sae frowned. Her attempts to not seem like she's questioning a suspect had failed. "No, you're fine. I just want to ask some questions about the Phantom Thief." Sae accidentally emphasized the last letter, having to correct herself.

Mishima sighed in relief. "O-oh. Well, you came to the right person!" His mood went from fear to excitement.

"Tell me, were there any others who helped directly in the changes of heart?" Sae asked.

"Well… I don't think so? I mean, there's Ryuji…" The name slipped out of Mishima's mouth so casually. Not that Mishima knew a Ryuji. He made a face of both anger and confusion. "Hey! Are you playing a mind game on me?"

Sae didn't know how to refute that. "I'm not." Mishima had suspicions, but he didn't bring it up again. "Say, why are you in Akihabara?"

"Well, the Phantom Thief often comes here, so I decided to come here!" Mishima was beaming. "Though, today I have a reason to be here." Sae raised an eyebrow. Mishima showed her his phone. She immediately saw a black eye on a red background. "I think it's a virus, I want for someone to check it out."

Sae looked at Morgana, inside her bag. Morgana nodded, and she nodded back.

"I know this is sudden, but I know that app. Please, come with me." Mishima's eyes widened.

"Uh, well, I guess."

~~~

"Why are we in front of Juvie? Don't tell me we're going in there." Mishima and Sae with Morgana in her bag were standing outside Juvenile Hall.

"Well…" Sae scratched the back of her neck as she pulled out her phone and opened the app. "Yes and no. Please, brace yourself." Sae entered the keywords, and they entered the Metaverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally planned to be in two parts, but I felt like it took a while before this chapter went out. I don't hold myself to a schedule, but I generally attempt to get chapters out within a week.


	6. Moonlight (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima awakens his Persona.

Mishima stumbled to the ground as he saw what Juvenile Hall became. He gaped looking at Sae and Morgana. "Y-your clothing…" Mishima rasped out, very confused.

"This is very confusing, I know, bu-”

“Confusing doesn’t begin to describe it!” Mishima’s confusion began to turn into anger. “If this is a prank, I’ll…” He noticed Sae’s shortsword and Morgana’s Scimitar, and he was quiet.

“Just follow us for now.” Morgana siad, and Mishima just nodded.

The three of them climbed over the chain-link fence surrounding the recreational area. Morgana scanned the area, and signaled the others to go. Sae hid behind the equipment laid outside, noting the layer of dust as she stifled a cough, and leapt to the doors. She didn't know why she exactly did that, but it felt instinctive. They headed inside, to the winding halls of the cells.

After a few minutes of being lost in the corridors, each wall adorned with a cell door, they found a dead end, which would be used for a short break.

"Urgh, no safe rooms around here…" Morgana remarked, making Sae raise an eyebrow on what she assumed to be phantom thief jargon. Mishima didn't comprehend the term, being too confused at what was happening. "We should look out for sha-"

Morgana turned around to see the legs of a guard. He looked up to see a hand, which promptly grabbed him. Sae stood up to them, almost summoning Armaiti. Before the Persona manifested, 2 more Shadows shoved her to a wall. Mishima was cornered, and the twisted version of Murakri walked beside the shadows.

“Hmph. To think you buffoons would come back for more.” The distorted voice made Sae scowl. “Oh, and you bought a friend along.” He smirked at Mishima, and Mishima’s stomach churned.

“Oh, um…” Mishima balled up in the corner and began crying. Morgana was reminded of Futaba, and hated seeing and hearing it.

“Crying, hm? Pathetic. I thought I would’ve seen at least a bit more struggle.” Murakri spit at him, making Mishima shiver in fear.

“Do you want to be that man’s stress toy?” Sae yelled to Mishima. Mishima remembered something he had forgotten when he entered the Metaverse. He started the Phan-site to stop corrupt adults. The Phantom Thieves gave him renewed hope. When he thought of the Phantom Thieves, he wondered, briefly, why it was plural. However, he knew it was right. His fear turned into anger, and he heard a voice.

“ _ Finally, you understand. _ ” Mishima’s eyes opened up, and flashed a brilliant gold. He got to his knees and began holding his head in, having a headache like his head will explode. “ _ Your fate is yours to decide. Submitting to others was never a way to go. _ ” The headache only grew worse, not remembering any pain as bad. “ _ Allow us to form a contract. I am thou, thou are I… Find your path in the moonlight! _ ” Mishima stood up, and a wooden grey mask, with intricate designs, appeared on his face with a shine of blue fire, covering his nose up to his eyes, with black lenses over the eyes. He needed to pull it off. It felt as if it was glued to his face, but it broke off his face, calling a name very familiar to him.

“Nannar!”

A figure appeared behind Mishima. It had a stone mask covering its eyes, dull horns pointing upwards. Its mouth had a faint smile, and had a long cape, with cloth over its body. One hand was under a hovering orb. Mishima’s outfit was with a cowl, with gray leather armor adorning his body, with designs engraved like his mask. He didn’t notice, instead, he scowled at Murakri.

“You enjoy seeing people suffer, hm? Perhaps you should suffer.” Mishima didn’t say many words. Murakri shivered, before beckoning his guards to attack, and he fled. The guards took the form of 3 humanoids, in white armor, scarves covering their mouths, and a long spear. They charged at the three persona users.

“Looks like a few Setantas. Let’s see what you can do.” Mishima nodded.

“Nannar, Lunge!” The persona did as Mishima commanded, and the one targeted came to its knees. Sae rushed in with her shortsword, cutting up the downed enemy. Morgana summoned Zorro, using the wind on another one of the Setanta. Mishima noticed the knife he now had, and quickly stabbed the Setanta. The last Setanta thrusted their spear at Mishima, but he stood stalwart. Setanta was shoved back by Mishima, and an Eiha from Armaiti finished off the shadow. As the mask reappeared on Mishima, he collapsed on the ground, being fatigued. Sae helped him up, and they escaped through the way they came.

They regrouped at Sae’s house. “I’m not used to guests, but come on in! I’ll get dinner.” Mishima nodded at Sae, and he took a seat at the dinner table.

Sae prepared some salad, and Mishima had plenty of questions. Morgana answered as much as he could, and Sae listened. Eventually, the food was gone.

“Well, the trains probably stopped running. Do you need a ride home?”

Mishima shaked his head, and headed home. Sae went to sleep after a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nannar has no elemental skills. Even after splitting curse and bless for future party members, there had to be one that didn't have any elemental skills. At least he gets Physical moves!


End file.
